


Shadow of the Bat

by BatmanLove394



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Chaos, Family, Gen, Knightfall, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanLove394/pseuds/BatmanLove394
Summary: Batman faces his greatest enemy yet, but the consequences are far more dire than he expected. After having his back broken, Bruce Wayne is paralyzed for life. Chaos runs rapid in Gotham and Jean Paul Valley must answer the call. While he gets used to being the new Batman, the old one becomes student to Oracle and learns in the ways of how he will assist on missions through knowledge alone. Will the tragedy be too great or will he learn to live this new life to the most, and will Jean Paul Valley be able to honor the ways of Batman or will another have to claim the cowl?*The story follows Knightfall to a T until Chapter 8, but I know a lot of people haven't read it, so I went ahead and made the first chapters the canon series of events. If you'd like to read where it diverts only, skip to Chapter 8!*





	1. Bane Is Born

Pena Duro- the hard stone. It is here that a woman was sent, pregnant with the child of a rebel that had aided in a coup to overthrow the republic of Santa Prisca. Her unborn was judged with only partial mercy, for if the baby was born female it would be free of having to pay for its father's crimes. Yet a male would have a life sentence, the cold walls of a prison the only thing it would ever see. Fate had a harsh life planned for this child when he was born a male, but until the mother that was imprisoned with him perished they would be kept safe in the infirmary.

  
  
The boy lived and grew inside these walls, learned every dark corner and every secret of Pena Duro while his mother faded away, lost to sickness. It is here he learned of life, and at far too young, of _other_ things. Things no child should have to know, things another was learning thousands of miles away at the sad age of only eight years old. This child, however, lost his only parent at the age of six. Yet unlike his future opponent, there was no mourning for his mother. She had been weak, and weakness was not allowed in this hell he had grown to know.

  
His mother was not allowed a proper burial, her body being wrapped in a sheet and thrown off a cliff to be devoured by the sharks that lurked in those depths. The jaws of the beast were also around her child, for without her he was sent to general population where he would be made to fend for himself.

  
  
Among the beasts, he would finally know fear. That first night seemed to last a hundred years, and yet its end would come all too soon. Within the cell next to his the promise of someone to make him their "friend" awaited, and in the morning the man had made his move. He wanted this child, for who better could crawl into tight spaces, who better could do what none of these giants could? Yes, the child would be very useful, in many ways.

  
  
As he exited the cell that morning a giant hand clamped onto his shoulder, a booming voice drawing fear out from the child's soul. He grasped the teddy bear that had been his only comfort close to him, too afraid to do anything but freeze up as he listened to what this beast had to say. "We will become friends today, eh? You would like to work for me, would you not, niño?"

  
  
Before he could reply, a shadow crept up behind the large man, even larger than he and with a far deeper voice. The boy's fear grew. The second man was far more fearsome than the first. He'd spoken with confidence, "The boy does not want your filthy hand on him, Peurco."

  
  
_That's right_ , the child thought with relief. Though the other wasn't prepared to give up just yet.

  
  
"What business is it of yours, eh?" He questioned.

  
  
The other replied with a warning, "Everything on this block is my business. Release him." This man was Trogg. He had killed twenty men here at Pena Duro, more than double the number he had killed to be sent to this hell.

  
  
"He is mine! One so small as this can slip beneath the notice of the guards. He will be useful to me."

  
  
" _I said release him!_ " No other warning was given, Trogg sent a fist into an unsuspecting jaw with the strength of a raging bull breaking the most fragile china.

  
  
Unfortunately for the boy, the hit had sent the man barrelling into him and he'd been knocked right off the ledge and onto the cold hard stone where he lay with a cracked skull, bleeding out there on the ground of Pena Duro.

  
  
The boy died that day.

  
  
And the man was created.

  
  
Darkness met the child's wake. No one was around, no sound was heard. Slowly he stood up, glancing this way and that for any sign of life. "Can anyone hear me?" He spoke out, but no response had come.

  
  
Sudden movement caught his eye. It was his teddy bear, walking away from him. "Osoito? Where are you going Osoito?" He called, walking forward to follow his friend. Light met him, burning his eyes with its brilliant luminescence. "Light- it hurts. Is someone there?"

  
  
"Only yourself." A voice called out to him, strong and confident. The child looked up and saw a man he didn't recognize, but he felt a wave of familiarity wash over him at the presence.

 

This man shone like an angel through the pitch black.

  
  
"Only myself? But you are here." Confusion ran deep in the boy's tone.

  
  
"We are one. I am as you will be, many years from now." The man spoke with absolute conviction.

  
  
"You are me?"

  
  
"What you will become. A physical and mental paragon, the living embodiment of human superiority. The blood of kings runs in you. The blood of your father. The world is yours and will be yours one day. Men will be like cattle before you. Like sheep. For only a few may rule the many, and you are a rare breed." The man paused, tone growing cold. "Only one danger stands in the way of your mastering the world."

  
  
"What is that?" Could it be the beasts that stalked in the night with him in this hell he'd been damned to?

  
  
"Fear. The fear that lies at the heart. Only this can keep you from what is yours."

  
  
A giant, fanged monster rose up behind the child, crimson eyes twinkling with evil as it loomed over him like a demon waiting to strike. It's mere presense shot fear through him, the fear that would destroy him. No!

  
  
"Conquer the fear in your heart and you may have anything that you desire. You will be second to no man..." The bat was descending down, down on him! Frightening him, chilling him to the bone! "...And master of all..."

  
  
It had him, the bat had him!

  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

  
  
A shriek rang from him as he woke from his coma, thirty one days after it had taken him. The infirmary room reminded the boy of reality, grounded him in it. He was thankful that the bat was gone, but he knew it would be back. The words of his future self rang in his mind, and he knew he had returned no longer a child. He would conquer this fear, he would become more.


	2. Bane Begins His Reign

Shadows hid the presence of the boy as he entered the cell next to his own, a smile plastered on his face as he thought of what he would do to this man who had wanted to use him. No longer would he fear, no longer would the animals look down at him with ideas of uses in their minds. No, now the tables would be turned.

  
It would have been easy to lunge then, to make this kill simple. But that was the coward's way of doing things, and he wanted to see the look on the man's face when he killed him. He wanted to see those pupils go wide with the fear he'd been gripped with when the man made a promise to make him a friend, wanted to watch the lights fade from those eyes.

  
  
"Are you sleeping?" The inquiry rang out, ominous through the silence of the night.

  
  
The man stirred, bewildered, before replying with his own question. "Que?" Tired eyes looked up as the massive figure shifted from his position to sit up. "Niño? I thought you had died..."

  
  
"The Niño is dead, Puerco. But _I_ am here." It is then the moon caught the blade's surface and reflected it to the now sweating man. The boy merely continued. "Do you still want me to work for you?"

  
  
"No..." Came the weak reply.

  
  
There was blood. Lots of it. He had stabbed and stabbed the knife until the choking and screams had faded into nothingness. A piercing lay ripped off in a corner, one that has previously been connected to a nose and ear. His first kill, but not the last. It would be far from the last.

  
  
Guards rushed over with the warden, their eyes all round with shock. It was clear from the blood trail who had done it, causing alarm to ring through the souls of each that had trapped this animal within these bars.

  
  
"It was the boy, by God he has turned feral! I will not have such abominations in my prison! He is a bane to everything holy! Throw him in the Cavidad Oscuro. The chains will fit snug before he sees the light of the sun again." The warden hollered, but it was not the threat that stuck to this boy. It was that word; _bane_. That was it. That was his name.

  
  
Bane only grinned at the warden and his guards as they handcuffed him, revelling in his new name and what it stood for.

  
  
Before they could take him away, he had a few last parting words. "I spoke to my mother last night, mi carcelero..." His bloody grin grew wider, wild eyes like an animal flashing in the dark. "...she says they stoke a special fire for you."

  
  
A shudder ran down the warden's spine at Bane's threat, causing his anger to errupt tenfold. "Throw him in the hole! He will have hair on his chest before I release him!"

  
  
But many had heard those chilling words and they would not forget this child soon.

  
  
The Cavidad Oscuro was dug by clergy three centuries ago. Priests sent the unfaithful there to pray for deliverance, but the only thing found in that hole was madness and death. Yet Bane would surrender to neither. And the fear, especially, he refused to surrender to. He would become fear. He stared into the darkness of the pit and became part of it, and he purged fear from his heart. And he survived.

  
  
His new cell was below the level of the sea at high tide and each night the ocean would flood it. So, each night, he would fight for his life. Hatred gave him the strength to hold on, hatred and the promise of the man he would become.

  
  
Bane learned to welcome the nightly visits of the sea. It allowed him to mark the days, and it brought him food. It brought him _life_.

  
  
More than ten years he did this, with not a voice but his own to be heard, his living space a mere three paces. Yet they could never confine his mind, and each day he traveled outside those walls using his own meditation techniques. He roamed worlds undreamed of, and in each place, he sought out the bat that would haunt them. And he would stand before it, deny it, and kill it.

  
  
Fear died in him.

  
  
He embarrassed the warden by refusing to die, and he was released into general population in hopes that someone would take revenge for the murder of Puerco, yet none did. For he had become a legend among these lost and damned.

 

He enlisted the help of another inmate by the name of Bird. The man taught him to read, for knowledge was power. Bane would take any book he could get his hands on, and all the while he trained his body to perfection. As he grew, it was nearing the time to comquer fear itself.

  
  
Bird had told him of a Batman that owned a city, owning a world outside this prison all his own. A bat... striking fear in the place known as Gotham. Bane decided then and there that he would end that bat and conquer fear once and for all. It was his destiny.

  
  
That left only the problem of escaping.

  
  
Frustration spent itself as rage, and his body count was ticking up. The warden had no choice but to move him to isolation and it would be during this that he was chosen to undergo testing of a drug called Venom.

  
  
His body rebelled against the series of injections, rebelled and triumphed. When he survived the drug, the surgery began. Implants were placed inside his skull so that they could administer the drug directly into his brain now. The other subjects had died long before this. This was the last step to becoming perfect.

 

Another inmate, Zombie, had watched this man since birth. It had been all too easy to acquire the drug and replicate it, giving what he created to Bane. He had been most pleased at what yet another of his minions had done, and he was rewarded with a whisper of his plan.

  
  
It was simple. All he had to do was die.

  
  
With sheer power of will, his vitals signs were lowered below where machines could find them. And so, he followed in his mother's footsteps. Wrapped in a sheet, Bane was thrown off the cliff to be fed to sharks as to share the same fate that had befallen his mother. Yet it was not his time, and he was only made stronger. Strong enough to kill the shark that had attacked, strong enough to storm back to the he'll he'd escaped, to kidnap the warden, and get away with those who had aided him.

  
  
This was it. His new life was starting, and it would begin when he broke the bat of his obsession.


	3. Sickness Taking Over

Two figures stood talking in the middle of a garden, one a well-dressed man with sleek black hair and dazzling blue eyes, a man that many excused a just a dumb playboy. The other was a woman dressed in a white doctor's coat with dark skin and stern yet beautiful features.

 

"Then it could be some sort of virus, Dr. Kinsolving? Epstein-Barr or--" Bruce Wayne wasn't able to finish the question, the woman interrupting to confirm what he sought to ask.

  
  
"Yes. Whatever other doctors may tell you, Mr. Wayne, some viruses are extremely difficult to detect, perhaps impossible..." Shondra turned to the man then, looking stern. "But in any case, your body needs rest before it can attack the problem, whether its cause is an actual virus or something more--"

  
  
Now it was his turn to interrupt. "Psychological?"

  
  
"Yes."

  
  
They both knew it wasn't a virus. Shondra Kinsolving was the best doctor money could buy, and not because she had practiced more than any other. She had a different way of approaching sicknesses that people faced, combining knowledge of both mind and body to combat the problems. Not long ago, Tim Drake's father had required her assistance. Now he was better, recovering quickly when none had thought it possible. If anyone could get Bruce back in working order, it was her. Yet she needed the truth to work her best, a truth that was being hidden from her. One she was close to grasping, but it kept slipping from her fingers.

  
  
Bruce's secret was that this was done to himself when he'd underwent a new meditation technique that put him between being awake and asleep, giving him the equivalent rest of four hours. It had been working, but soon enough he found it to be worse for wear. Instead of making him feel rejuvenated and alert, it had weakened him and even caused far more dangerous psychological effects. As Shondra would point out, even if she was unaware of the cause.

  
  
"I don't favor drug treatment, just as a rule of thumb" she continued, "but your body is clearly exhausted and for some reason, your mind refuses to concede the fact. Even hypnosis hasn't worked... "

  
  
The process seemed to be permanent. Everything he had done to try to reverse his own mistake had been for naught. Damn it all. "I know." Bruce couldn't hide the bitter edge to his tone. "--Nor my own meditation techniques."

  
  
"So if you won't, or can't, let yourself rest-- let your body recover-- we have to... pave the way... with sedatives." The woman was trying to explain why her own ideals had to be set aside for this, the words clearly troubling her and finding it hard to leave her mouth. "If they prove effective, we can revert to holistic therapy methods... but only if you're willing to start with sedatives. " Her last pitch was a hidden plea for him to refuse, to say there had to be another way. She was a doctor, but a doctor who relied on letting patients find their willpower through other means than drugs.

  
  
He got the memo and replied with the best he could manage to ease her mind, "Well, if there's no other way..." Both of them were against using them, but times were growing desperate. Bruce was weak, and that wasn't allowed. Gotham needed Batman. He had to pull through, had to be there for his city.

  
  
"Believe me, I see none, Mr. Wayne." A sigh escaped Shondra's lips. "Can you think of any reason for your resistance to rest? Any reason you can't let up?" She urged, desperation clear in her tone.

  
  
_Gotham. I need to be there for Gotham. I don't matter. Only my city and its people matter._ Despite his exhaustion, Bruce had still been doing his nightly job. How could he not, when there were people counting on him to save the day? He ignored limits in the past, he would continue to do so. Continue until his heart stopped beating. "I guess I'm just... driven." The response is hardly confident, the circles under his eyes seeming to droop and darken more.

  
  
"Forgive me, but at this point it may border on being... _obsessed_."

  
  
For the first time, Bruce realized how close he'd allowed this woman to become. Only a select few knew of how bad this condition was, maybe he should be withholding more information. It sounded as if she was getting close to something, which couldn't possibly be good news. "I have tremendous... responsibilities." Now his replies are more secretive, cautious.

 

Shondra seemed to catch on and tried to crack the shell. "Yes, but even for a Bruce Wayne, this must be an enormous burden of stress."

  
  
Damn it all, was he so weak that now he could no longer conceal his secrets?! A coldness washed over him, his expression turning dark and tone growing sour. "So maybe I'll just... burn out." He concluded.

  
  
"I don't think so."

  
  
Bruce's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected that. He thought she would reveal the hard truth, that he was Batman and needed to stop or something bad would happen. So she didn't know? Or was she being nice?

  
  
"However large your problem is, you must have an even larger reserve of hidden strength... you're certainly _not_ the fop some people think you are."

  
  
_What is she playing at?_ His heart began to race.

  
  
"In fact, I'm beginning to think I could learn a thing or two from you."

  
  
"Why do you say that?" Bruce was quick to be defensive. If she had found out--

  
  
"Given your condition, any normal person would have snapped by now." She concluded.

  
  
_Oh_. Relief washed over him. This wasn't someone confessing their knowing of a secret, it was a doctor and brilliant mind reveling in the strength of a patient. Perhaps he was so out of it that now paranoia was beginning to take hold. Or maybe...

  
  
"Maybe I already have."

  
  
"If so, you've done it with aplomb and grace. In any case, if these sedatives are effective, I think our next therapy session should pick up with your parents."

  
  
"I'm not sure I could do that." Bruce responded truthfully, "...and besides, isn't that what a psychiatrist would--"

  
  
Shondra gave an impatient huff. "I've told you, Mr. Wayne-- if we're going to work together to heal you, I'm going to shatter the preconceptions in the process. You've got to stop thinking of me as a traditional doctor who believes in the _separation_ of the mind and body."

  
  
"Alright, but--" He tried, but couldn't finish.

  
  
"At this point, more than anything, you need someone-- someone who genuinely cares-- and you've got to believe in me as a _person_ , not just a doctor."

  
  
Before he started the objection he knew it wouldn't do. "I--"

  
  
"Hush." She wouldn't have any more of this. "You know I'm right. You've got to trust me with the very thing that binds your body and mind-- trust me with your soul. You've got to believe that I'm here for you-- no matter what happens."

  
  
This time he could speak, she knew she had won. "I... alright, Dr. Kinsolving... I _do_ believe in you."

  
  
His words caused a smile to cross her face, beautiful dark hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. Bruce felt himself hesitate then lean into her touch. It was... comforting.

  
  
"Good. Now go straight home to bed... and when you wake up, start calling me Shondra."


	4. Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but the next will make up for it!

Automatic assault rifles, antipersonnel mines, mortars, heavy machine guns, fragmentation grenades, and even a few crates of over the shoulder-launched stinger missiles. This was the count of all that had been stolen from Gotham's armory. Bane's plan had been foolproof, and now that he had the weapons to begin it, the real chaos would begin.

  
  
It was all in the name of testing the already weakened bat. Bane knew that something was wrong with his enemy, but the cause was uncertain. All he knew was that this man was already pushed beyond his limits. Yet he couldn't be defeated yet, not quite. Not until he was worn down and tested over and over. Then and only then would Batman be broken-- by his hand and his alone.

  
  
So that left the matter of how to test him. Bird knew most about Gotham, knew of a man who inspired the chaos that would grant their team exactly what they required.

  
  
"You're certain that's his cell?"

  
  
They had gathered a safe distance from Arkham Asylum, Bane looking through binoculars at the building where they would strike first.

  
  
"Positive, Bane." Bird responded in kind, knowing he had not made a mistake. "-Third unit in the _violent ward_. Got the information from the same guard we paid off to acquire blueprints... and even if the shot's not perfect, you're bound to breach one of the violent cells."

  
  
  
"I'll _make_ it perfect." There was no doubt in the brute's mind of what he could accomplish. Bane had trained his entire life to be nothing less than a king of men, he would not fail now.  
  
  
"Nitro's ready." Trogg said as he tied a balloon filled with the substance to a falcon's claw.

  
  
Bird took his pet and released it into the air, watching closely as it flew towards the destination. Bane kept his shot trained on it, determined not to miss as he awaited the-

  
  
"Now, Bane!"

  
  
There it was. His finger pressed against the trigger of the sniper rifle, popping the balloon to release its contents down onto the building below. It had been a perfect shot, like he knew it would be. Once it hit, its target it burst and created a large explosion that took much of the building's roof and walls with it.

  
  
Inside, a surprised inmate looked about the rubble that had granted him freedom. "The sky... is falling? Yes... YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Joker let out his deranged cackle as he grabbed a gun off a dead guard. It was time to make some chaos!

  
  
Meanwhile, Bane kept firing down on the building to create more escape paths for the deranged. All that was left was for their cells to be opened, and if Bird was right about this clown then he'd get the job done.

  
  
Joker skipped about giddily, shooting up any guards he saw while looking about for what he needed. Ah, there it was! The release hatch! "Open sez me- because it's time for the inmates to run this asylum!" Another chorus of cackling rang into the air as a pasty hand gripped the lever and slid it to open. "Free! You're all free!"

  
  
Dozens of guards lay dead, smoke rising high in the sky. Outside, Bane looked on, impressed with his work.

  
  
"Okay, Bane- Zombie and Trogg are lifting off in the chopper." Bird said as he approached.

  
  
Bane fired one last round from his missile launcher, then parted with the rest. As they left, they dumped crates down to the asylum that burst open from the impact to reveal their inside. Inmates gasped with astonishment, then all seemed to exclaim their good fortune at once.

  
  
"Guns!"

  
  
They were escaping. The low profile and high, all fleeing from their prison. It would take a few hours before all would be out on the streets, but the task was accomplished.

  
  
_Let's see how you play this out, Bat_ , Bane thought, _let's see how much it takes to break you._


	5. Batman Is Drained

Eight down. Only eight, and they'd been mostly second-stringers, but they'd worn him down.

  
  
Mad Hatter had invited his gang to tea with the promise of taking down Batman, but instead the dark knight had shown up with Robin and they reigned victorious after knocking off the mind-controlling hats from the gang. Film freak had died at the hands of Bane, after being the one who had been sent to find out who'd been spying on them. There hadn't been time to react, there were already more problems underway.

  
  
Ventriloquist had robbed a toy store with the help of a brute known as Amygdala. The fight had been harsh on Batman, only luck giving him the win before more than a rib could be broken. He'd delivered a heavy hit to the back of the neck and one more was down. Yet while he was weak, Ventriloquist was able to get away. It didn't matter, that man wasn't too much of a threat without Scarface. Yet another problem needed him before he could deal with that.

  
  
Zsas had taken two lives by the time Batman got to the all female college, two more marks on his body to forever tell that story. Police woman Renee Montoya had assisted him in taking down the murderer, but not before he had beat the horrid man's face into the ground for insisting they were alike. She had told him that had been enough, but what was enough?

  
  
A cannibal with the power of hallucinations by the name of Stirk had went after Gordon under the instructions of Joker. He had pretended to be Batman, causing the commissioner distress and distrust at who the real one was. After a simple beating the true vigilante had given to the fake, Gordon's wife had appeared and insisted that Batman was to leave them alone. That he'd caused enough problems. Now, on top of being sick and weakened, he was losing the faith of one of his most trusted friends.

  
  
Poison Ivy disturbed the event Bruce Wayne had attended, her intent to take the rich of Gotham and kill them so their money would be hers to use. Batman had taken down the men that were beyond saving, then had knocked the witch unconscious with a fierce kick to the jaw.

  
  
Tim had taken down the Riddler in a reckless move, using fast acting epoxy to stop the criminal's hand from pushing the button for a detonator. Bullock had gone harsh on the boy about the risk, even after the discovery of it being fake. Still, it was another of the top escapees down.

  
  
Firefly was perhaps the most difficult. He'd burned down locations that had been sad memories from childhood since he'd never been able to go with his sister. Tim had helped Bruce find out each location and the final battle had been held in a zoo. Batman left the pyromaniac hanging above an alligator enclosement.

  
  
That left only a few more of the worst of the worst still out there and now Batman was going to deal with the one who'd help spring this chaos most.

  
  
It was time to deal with the Joker.

  
  
_Exhausted... every step uphill... but I can't rest, can't faulter.._. Batman felt his own steps weighing him down as he went to rescue the mayor, his entire body screaming at him to stop. It was no use, he wouldn't listen. There was a job to be done. _Getting spacy now... head swimming... harsh tang of brimstone... but there- just up the tunnel..._

  
  
Each movement stung to make, his way forced forward as he came face to face with-!

  
  
_The Scarecrow?_

  
  
No time to react, no time to listen to what he was muttering to himself. There was only one move to make now, and he'd make it fast. A harsh hit landed on it's target, but Batman was too slow to move away from the gas that was sprayed at him in retaliation.

  
  
Fear gas! Muscles trembled, body tensing, eyes widening. What he saw was pure horror. A boy, just a _boy_ , being beaten to death while laughter echoed about cruelly. _Robin! He's killing Robin!_  Batman shook his head, trying to clear it. _No-- not real_. A bitter realization; _Jason's already dead. This is just a vision- from the gas. Got to fight through the visions and--_ His hand moved forward fast, faster than he'd been this entire time. Fueled by grief, by anger, by a last resort. It hit it's target, the sound of clattering ringing in his ears. _\--get rid of the gas_. He had done it.

  
  
_But Jason_... Fury boiled through his veins, caused a sour taste to grow on his mouth instead of the iron grit of blood. His hands clasped over a neck, choking that skiny and fragile body until Batman sent his head forward against the other's, knocking Jonathan Crane unconscious.

  
  
_Jason... is... dead..._

  
  
He had to find Joker. Make that clown pay, and there that pasty faced pile of death worshipping garbage stood, taunting the mayor and not realizing that Batman was behind him. Good. Gloved fingers reached out, yanked on the collar of that purple coat, bringing him closer. Face to face.

  
  
"Jason... Todd..." The name was snarled in Joker's face. _Just a boy, his parents felled in blood, his own life ripped and torn from the world he protected_.

  
  
"Jason Todd!" Batman's voice grew louder. He punched the killer hard, sending him over a railing.

  
  
"JASON TODD!" This time a kick sent into that pathetic excuse of a man's stomach. It felt good. He brought Joker up by his neck and punched him again. _Just a boy, but far too brave to face the stark, lurid madness of a grinning killer..._

  
  
" _JASON!!_ " Voice was a booming shout now, louder than a deafening crackle of thunder. His fists were vengeance in of themselves, landing harsh blows on the boy's killer. _Just a boy--dead-- but to his killer, nothing but a **sick joke!**_

  
  
A kick. An elbow to the stomach. A fist to the shoulder. A heel to the knee. Blow after blow after blow he sent, and it still wasn't enough. Would never be enough.

  
  
" ** _JASON!!!!!_** " The final, despaired wail came and with it a harsh fist to Joker's jaw.

  
  
"G-gas made him see... his greatest fear... but only made him... mad...." Scarecrow spoke up from a few feet away, struggling to get up as he tugged an object close. "M-missile launcher..."

  
  
"Use it, Scarecrow... B-blast him to Guano." The nasally, beaten reply came from Joker as he spat out blood in the Batman's face.

  
  
_Shit_.

  
  
There was no time to react, Crane had fired the missile right at him!

  
  
Or had he?

  
  
Batman looked up, seeing water burst out from the hole that had been shot. Scarecrow and Joker were escaping, but he couldn't follow them. Not with someone to save. Damn it all.

  
  
Racing against time, the vigilante grabbed hold of the kidnapped mayor and looked for an escape route as the waves came crashing down. 


	6. The Gauntlet

_Rescue of the mayor was a trap, just as I suspected. But what choice did I have? Joker's probably giggling himself sick right now. Maybe he'll laugh himself to death._ The thoughts rush through Batman as he struggles against the current sweeping him forward with the mayor that was he was grasping tightly. He needed to act, and fast. Otherwise, they could say goodbye to this world forever. 

 

A ladder was approaching, offering their only chance- until the water rose higher, that was. Batman grabs it with a free hand without time for relief to wash over him, the current was doing that enough as it was. How long could he hold on, though? The only positive was that Scarecrow's fear gas was finally beginning to fade, offering only a slight increase of strength. Yet the man was still weak, he'd lose his grip eventually. Then what would happen? A plan, he had to make a plan. 

 

As the Bat glanced around he noticed the figure at his chest moving and he knew that Krol was trying to help, but they were both in too sorry of a shape to do much but hope at this point. No, hope was useless. Actions spoke louder. _Act, Bruce. No time for complaining, just find a way to save the mayor. Now!_

 

The water would either be their savior or their demise. Going under was the only solution, but could he find an exit? 

 

"Can you hold on, mayor?" Bruce had to shout to be heard over the deafening current. 

 

Krol, on the other hand, was barely audible with his retort. The weak voice came, stuttered, but determined. "I... I can hold..."

 

_Good, because you're going to have to._   "The river will fill the tunnel in moments. The only way out is _below_ the waterline."

 

"Whu- what??" 

 

Well, there goes the mayor's determination. Batman cursed to himself, glaring down at the raging current as it tried to sweep them away. If he did find an exit, how would he get Krol there? No time to think about it, only time for actions. "You just hold on, mayor. I'll be back." Bruce removed the cape from his attire, wrapping it around the ladder to give the mayor a better hold. 

 

"I'll be here." 

 

Batman had barely heard the reply, having already dove into the water. But he had caught it. _Krol sounds scared. He's not really a weak man. He's a fairly strong one, pushed beyond his limits_. His rebreather would keep him underwater longer, the cowl's night vision helping him to see through the current. Come on, exit... _All men have limits. They learn what they are and then learn not to exceed them. I ignore mine_. Exit, bingo! Another ladder, but this one actually lead up unlike the other that was merely there for maintenance purposes. This was the last chance he and the mayor would have. 

 

Emerging at the surface once more, a soft _thank god_ is exclaimed from the mayor. But Batman knew the man's relief wouldn't last when he explained what must be done, though he had a plan for that. "We have to swim down to the tunnel walkway. It's about thirty feet below us. Can you do it?"

 

The reply was expected. "I don't know... I'm so tired. It's all I can do to hang on to-" 

 

Krol didn't get the chance to finish speaking. Instead, Batman had sprayed a shot of ver-sed that rendered him unconscious. He would have to carry him, and this way the mayor wouldn't panic. After wrapping him in his cape, the dark knight was right back into the water, swimming down until he reached their last hope once again. It was a service tunnel, the staircase completely flooded. Maybe it lead nowhere, or to a dead end. He wouldn't know until he reached the top. He kept swimming until finally emerging with a gasp ( his rebreather had been exhausted, leaving him down to the four minutes of breath his lungs could hold ). 

 

It was a dead end. In a way, at least. A hatch would lead out, but it was rusted and the air pressure was building as water rose to fill this room. _Have to act fast. I won't let it end like this. Not at the hands of the Joker._ Hands worked relentlessly to get the hatch open, each muscle straining from the amount of work being put into the action. _Bane. He engineered this. He's the one that wants me dead. Bane._ A new wave of strength entered the man, gave him the last bit of edge he needed. The hatch opened, they were free. 

 

Defiance raced through his blood, boiling it, fueling the rage. The fire that drove the Bat had newly sparked embers. _I won't die and leave this city at his mercy. He'll never have Gotham_. 

 

Turning to the man he'd saved, Bruce gently takes the cape away and checks his pulse. Bane would have to be put on standby while he still needed to make sure the life had been preserved. A heartbeat, weak, but still there. _Krol's still alive-_ _but in shock_. He left the mayor there, walking slowly up the staircase and leaning against it as he did so. This wasn't over, he wasn't finished. Not yet, not ever. There were more lives to save, and a monster to be stopped. He escaped to a rooftop unnoticed, sinking down against the cold stone to give himself a moment's rest.

 

_Vision blurring. Lightheaded. Starting to get the shakes. Used myself up opening that hatch_. Slowly he stood, grunting. The moment's rest had passed, he had to move on. _Have to get to shelter... to darkness while I still have something left. Just a little rest later and I'll be fine. Can't let anyone catch me like this. Put a lot of them away. But still too many enemies loose on the streets. All the most dangerous ones are still free._

 

There, something to hide behind that would give him the darkness he needed. Just a little rest... just a little... just... 

 

A sound alerted him. It was a falcon's cry. Robin said one of Bane's men was a falconer. Could they be...? 

 

He was yanked sky high then, a startled gasp leaving his lips as eyes shot wide. 

 

"Hiding from us. Hiding like the craven rodent you pretend to be." The voice of his attacker sounded in his ear. Before the Bat could respond, could take even a second to grasp what was happening he was thrown, that mocking voice echoing around him. "Why is Bane _obsessed_ with you? It makes no sense. It never has." 

 

Batman landed on his knees, his eyes narrowing. The time his opponent spent monologing gave him precious seconds to realize what was going on and to form a plan against it. _No match for him in this condition. Have to rely on my arsenal_. 

 

"Trogg will show him that you are beneath his consideration." So that was this brute's name. Trogg. 

 

His enemy lunged, but Batman didn't have time to dodge. He felt arms as tough as steel grip him and begin to squeeze. "When I crush you!" Trogg exclaimed, tightening the grip. 

 

A rib cracked and broke, he felt a sickening and wet snap that had confirmed it. _Don't focus on that. Focus on the fight. Get loose!_   His head reared forward, smashing against the other's skull. The attack proved futile, this giant not losing his grip in the slightest. 

 

"You know nothing of Trogg! You think a sting like that will make me release you?" He asked with blood dripping down his face, over his eye. 

 

_No, but this will!_   Fingers clasped desperately around his belt, taking out the canister he needed. His on recipe of CS gas was administered to Trogg, making the beast grasp at his face and cough up a storm before falling off the roof, defeated. There was only one problem. He was taking Bruce with him! 

 

The landing was harsh, his next breath reminding him of the broken rib. _Robin said there were three men with Bane. Am I running some kind of gauntlet?_ He had to be. This must be the final test until he fought Bane, but that was impossible in his condition. He had to plow through this, then get to the cave. He had to retreat, despite how much he hated the thought. Once his strength was back he'd get Bane, for now he had to get through this. 

 

_Head swimming. Pain in my side getting sharper. Isolate the pain. Lock it away. Put it in a tiny box in the corner of my mind. I'm the city's only hope. I have to-_

 

Shhhnk! His thoughts were interrupted by a dagger whizzing past, landing in the stone right between two of his fingers."It takes an excellent eye to miss that accurately." The voice of his second opponent rang out as the man stepped forward. He was bald, wearing a suit and holding a blade between his fingers. "I just wanted you to know that I do not rely on brute strength."

 

Another monster, with him being the only thing that stood before all of them and Gotham. More knives were shot his way, precise in their movements. He acted fast, fortunately. Batman had grasped onto a bar and tossed himself into the air as the blades lodged themselves in more stone, all would have been deadly had they hit him. This was going to be difficult. 

 

_This one must be Zombie_. He thought as he fled, aiming for a place to hide. Stealth would have to win him this match. _Like breaking the inmates out of Arkham. All to test my abilities and endurance. As though Bane were studying me. To what end? Why not just face me?_

Zombie looked around, waiting for the strike he knew Batman was planning. _Such an easy thing to guess, and here it was now!,_ the man thought. He struck at the shadow that descended on him, but confusion grasped his features when he saw that it was only the cape and cowl. _Wait, oh no._

 

**Thunk.** Bruce had attacked from behind so that his face wouldn't be revealed, eyes dark as he knocked the other unconscious.  _Despite the pain... despite the exhaustion..._ He smirks, tugging his cowl back on. _...That felt good._

 

Two down, one left to go. A cry was his only warning as the falcon swooped down, raking its razor-sharp claws across Batman's shoulder. He began to run, searching for cover- searching for the one known as Bird. _The falconer. The last one before Bane. He could mean for the falcon to finish me. Or I could run into a trap_.

 

Shards of glass met him when he'd leaped towards a window, crashing through it with his cape wrapped around himself to protect him. When he stood, he saw the last one. It was time to end this test. 

 

"So you found your way here. Don't look so big and scary now, huh?" Bird asked him, sniveling with a proud grin plastered on his features as he mocked the Bat. "You're supposed to be such a hotshot. Bane believes you are, anyway. I used to, too. Now I think you're all bluff, masked man." His move was made then, a fist impacting Batman's jaw so hard it almost broke, sending blood spurting from his teeth and nose. "The cape, the boogeyman act, they're just that-" Now a kick to his skull while he was on the ground. "An act!" More kicks, each worse than the last. Batman wasn't fast enough to avoid them. He was weak, worn down... 

 

"Let me hear how much it hurts, tough guy! Nobody can here you. Go ahead-- _scream_." The attack stopped then, Bird giving him a chance to recover as he stepped away. "I told Bane you ran Gotham. Not for long, huh?"

 

"Bane..." Batman muttered, glaring as he aimed a kick to his opponent's leg to get him down. No use, the man had jumped. But he didn't realize the move failed, all he realized was his own fury. "Bane!" A punch is thrown now, and to his luck it meets the target. Or maybe he had reserved strength, just for this moment. Maybe he'd realized he had to save all he could until now.

 

"BANE!" Fists drew back as he shouted, anger bubbling in his tone. Who is he?! What does he want?! ANSWER ME!" Bruce was shouting at no one. He'd already knocked the henchman unconscious. 

 

_He said I would scream his name._ Bruce slowly began to leave the scene, limping and holding his side as he made his way to the batmobile. _All a blur from here. Shadows and dark. Don't remember getting in the car._ The car cruised, slow, back to the cave. He'd put it in auto, the vehicle knew how to return. _Recall ride home only in snatches._

 

Stumbling, the broken man got out of the car. Rest. He needed rest. _Home. Can't wear costume upstairs. Promised Alfred._ A robe is tugged on over his armor, cowl falling down over his neck to rest there. _Where is Alfred?_ Grunts and pants escaped his lips as he lumbered up the staircase, pain striking him at every movement. _I could have put up with his sarcasm in exchange for some help up the stairs._  

 

He arrived at the grandfather clocked, pushed it open.

 

Eyes shot wide with horror. 

 

Alfred was laying on the floor, his head bloodied. 

 

"Alfred?!"

 

A voice responded to him that was not his butler's. But it was familiar nonetheless. "I left him alive. It is not your underlings I want..."

 

That voice. It's him. 

 

Bane stood, looming like a giant building, towering, dominating, frightening, over Bruce. In his own manor. Over Alfred. Seeing him, without the cowl. Seeing Bruce Wayne. 

 

This wasn't good. 

 

**_"It is you."_ **


	7. Breaking of the Bat

_I feel so bad. I want to die... and now... he's here. In Wayne Manor._

 

"Bane."

 

_...ready and willing to grant my death wish._

 

The shock, no matter how much he tried, would not die down. Bruce stood, dumbfounded, gaping at the man before him. The monster. The engineer to all the chaos that had befallen Gotham. "You...You know who I-"

 

Bane interrupted him. Their tones were much different. His was weak, confused, while the towering beast of a man was confident and strong. "You could be no one else." He said with absolute assurance, making Bruce wonder how long he had known of his secret. "The _'Bruce Wayne'_ is nothing but a mask-- and one which no longer serves any purpose... Although my mask-" A pause, massive arms lifting as one pressed a button on his wrist. The tubes running through his head caused venom to pump through, making him even larger than he was. "Still does." 

 

"The venom derivative..." This was it. This was the end. Bruce could practically feel death clenching around him before the fight began, sweat dripping down his face already from the very idea of facing Bane. He wasn't a stupid or naive man, and he may ignore his limits but that didn't mean he hadn't come to know them. Already he'd gone far past, but he knew... knew that there was nowhere left to go. He was going up against a brick wall now. One that threatened to come crumbling down on him. 

 

"Venom, yes. You found some, no doubt, pumped into the Riddler." 

 

So his assumptions long ago had been correct. Bane had been behind that, too. Why? What was the point? He recalled the situation- Riddler had been threatening the city with a bomb, yet when Batman arrived he hadn't found the normal advisory but a buffed out muscled version. It had been quite the sight, but even worse was the challenge. And that had been from someone with no idea how to use the drug. 

 

"And you are familiar with venom?"

 

Why was he bothering to talk to him? Why not finish the job already? Bruce knew why he himself was carrying on the conversation, he knew that a fight would mean his end. Perhaps these few precious moments beforehand would prove to be useful, prove to be just enough rest. So he would continue to talk. "Yes."

 

"Then you know what it can do?"

 

"All too well." It could kill a man. Bruce had been injected with it before, and that had been a ride he didn't want to revisit. 

 

"You think so? I think not. I was once made a guinea pig for an experimental 'improved concentrate' of venom. Trust me, no matter what your prior experience, you know nothing of _my_ venom. The sheer strength and ferocity now courses through me is enough to break a man- any man- like a dead stick. "

 

He was already dead. Bruce knew it, but his defiance to hang onto life as well as his detective curiosity kept him talking, kept him hanging onto these moments. But soon he would be with his mother and father again. Maybe he should just give in... No. He couldn't. He had to fight until there was nothing left in him. "How did you know--"

 

Another interruption from Bane. "I've known you since I lived in the hell of a dark hole thousands of miles from here. I've known you in _my dreams._ And I escaped from that hell- escaped from my dreams- for _one reason only_. To find you- and to **break** you."

 

Not yet, not yet! He wouldn't die, he couldn't! Maybe if he kept him talking for long enough Tim or Jean Paul Valley would show up, they had to. It couldn't end like this. _Just keep the monster talking, keep retaining your strength_. "Why? What has it all been about? Freeing the inmates from Arkham, watching me deal with them, watching them wear me down... Was it all just to learn about me? To weaken me?" Fury roared through his veins. _Yes, use that! It will give you strength!_ "There must be more to it, but what-"

 

"Gotham. The ultimate prize. You have it. I want it." 

 

So all the deaths, the chaos, it had just been for that?! So that Bane could pry the city from his cold dead hands? He needed to know. "And all the deaths... all the wasted lives... it's been nothing but what? You'd kill just to rule this city? Just for-"

 

"I'd kill for anything." Bane apparently refused to let him finish rarely anything he said. "I'd kill to silence a grating voice. To darken the light in eyes that dared look at me."

 

That was it. That was what he needed to hear to give him the fight, the will to come out victories. A glare crossed his features, his teeth gritting together as a hiss is uttered in response. "Then while you revel in it, Bane, I'm sick of death- sick of blood- sick of the chaos and horror you've brought to Gotham-- and right into my home." He tugged off the robe that had been concealing his attire as Batman. "I've spent my life fighting your kind of madness and evil- and now that lifelong fight has brought me to death's door, _my own_ door."

 

"I would not be here otherwise." Bane took a step forward. The fight was almost upon them. 

 

"I realize that, and I realize you may well be the single greatest source of madness and evil I've ever faced..." 

 

"Easily." He sounded proud of that fact. It only fueled Bruce's rage more. 

 

"And in that case..." His cowl is tugged down over his face, the Batman had been brought here to have his final match. They both knew it. "One more time." 

 

Batman lunged at Bane then, being the first to make a move. It had to be him. It showed he wasn't ready to give up yet, that he was going to act instead of react. If he went down fighting, that was all he could ask to accomplish. As long as he didn't surrender, there would still be hope. He would be able to die, but he knew if he kept fighting, Batman never would. 

 

_But this time was different. This time was-_

 

Bane had barely moved a muscle, his hand moved out and hit Batman square in the chest with a force like a derailed train. The vigilante crashed into the grandfather clock, breaking it instantly from his weight. 

 

_-Doomed_. _Pushing too hard for too long... facing the madness of too many masks... bearing the brunt of too much violence..._

 

Alfred had woken up. It was both a blessing and a curse. His butler could go get help that may arrive in time, but... damn it, he would also see this. "S-sir? Are... are you-" 

 

"G-go, Alfred. Get out of here before-- AHK!" Strong hands clasped around his throat and began to crush. His own shot up to try to get them off, weakly tugging and clawing to try to get loose. 

 

"SIR!" 

 

_...too much pain..._

 

He was picked back up, thrown harshly into the already broken clock. Bruce felt every broken bone, every bruise, every scrape. His body was screaming at him. _Already burned down and out from ends and every angle_... _battered, bashed, and scarred from a thousand cuts and blows... tottering on brittle bones and lurching through vertigo for months now..._

 

Weak knees brought him upright again, but the same second his enemy had rammed into him at full speed, using his head to knock Batman into the door while Alfred was left worriedly calling for him. 

 

_...ears buzzing and ringing... everything too bright and glittery..._

 

They tumbled down the stairway to the cave in a mess of limbs, the giant body crushing his own and waves of pain being sent over and over with each jab of stair that impacted a tender spot. 

 

_...even in the dark... too much punishment... overwhelming odds..._

 

A kick was sent into Batman's neck, causing him to fall onto the hard ground of the cave. When had they finally gotten free of the stairs? The pain had been all the same, he hadn't even realized.  _Passing blood for weeks... racing for death my whole life..._ Bane smacked him into the computers, gaining a new wave of blood that dripped from the dark knight's mouth and nose. _...all strength stretched and sapped, washed in weakness..._

 

**Krsssh.** That hit would have broken his jaw, but Bruce had miraculously avoided it. Instead, Bane's fist collided with the screen of one of the computers. It shattered against the force and, by his own doing, the animal had finally bled. 

 

_...mired in a slow-motion panic of helplessness... and through it all, no sleep, no rest... even when movement itself was impossible... nothing but my mind's desperate urge to get off the floor and strike back_...

 

A weak punch is sent into Bane's side. Unsurprising, he hadn't so much as flinched. "You are already broken." His opponent commented. 

 

_...even when every uphill effort is wasted and futile... reality itself smashed and splintered, like the rude death of an impossible dream... awakening again and again to nothing but agony, relentless and repeated_... 

 

Bane kicked him over the edge of the railing. Batman fell a good ten feet onto the ground there, dizzy as he tried to stand. His thoughts were still a messy swirl as Bane jumped down then approached. "It is over. You are nothing." Another punch. It hit right into his skull. The cowl was too worn down to keep blocking most of the pressure and his world was sent into blackness and pain. "A dissapointment!!" 

 

Another kick was given, but not at him. Bruce blinked in confusion, but was answered with the shattering feeling of the giant penny he kept in the cave falling onto his legs. A sharp yell of pain was bit back, he wouldn't give Bane that satisfaction. A small victory compared to what was being done. A punch, a toss into the batmobile, a broken off piece of stalagmite aimed at his head. It was all too much... 

 

"YOU'VE GOT NO SPINE!" The roar of his opponent came, furious.

 

This next round would kill him. He knew it. He had to act. Jabs are thrown, landing but not giving anywhere near the impact that was being done upon him. This was the end. He was thrown into the display case that held Robin's suit- Jason's suit. He was going to be killed in front of the memory of his greatest failure. Maybe this was punishment for that. Or maybe... it was a sign. A sign to fight. Was the boy's spirit there with him, urging him to go on?

 

"Jason... Robin..."

 

_No... can't give in, not now, no matter how hurt... can't let him win... can't surrender to the blessed relief... of ending it all._

 

Alfred had rushed out of the manor during the fight, was now desperately knocking at the door of the Drake estate. "Tim! Help, Tim!" 

 

A bewildered Tim Drake answered the door, blinking away tiredness. Before he could ask, Alfred had already begun. "Timothy! Thank god, we've got to-"

 

"Alfred! What happened to your head?!"

 

The old man ignored the question, there were more pressing matters at hand. "The master needs help, and it's bad! We must get Jean Paul and-"

 

"What?? Keep your voice down, Alfred, before you wake dad. How bad?"

 

"I... I don't know, lad. But we... we may need... an ambulance." 

 

 "I'll get my costume."

 

Harsh _tang of brimstone expanding in my chest... every breath hot and bitter... but I can't give in_... Slowly, the Bat stood. He had to fight, it was the only option. Death wasn't an option. It wasn't! _Got to try... even with no more spring in my step, no bite of_ boot _into_ ground... 

 

Batman tried a punch. Bane easily moved out of the way. 

 

_...no more power..._

 

"You have nothing!"

 

_...no more speed..._

 

Bane smacked away the next punch that was thrown with even greater ease than it had been to dodge. He kept doing this until it became tiring, his heel impacting the vigilante's jaw next to get him down. 

 

_...no more reflexes..._

 

He landed on the discarded chunk of stalagmite, the rock ripping through his armor and puncturing through his skin, scratching the surface.

 

_This is it._   _Gave my all long ago... and what's left..._

 

Bane grabbed him by the fabric of his suit, tugging him up. 

 

_....isn't enough._  Not when I've already taken more damage than any man can endure... all in a losing cause... and now... feel so bad... I want to die... 

 

"Beg for mercy! SCREAM MY NAME!" The demand was barked in his face, a warning. 

 

He was going to die now. Bruce knew it. Bane was going to kill him, right in his own cave. The darkness that had built him up wasn't there to save him now, and he would be struck down the same way he had lived his life. Alone. He was going to die alone. At least when he was dead he wouldn't be. He could finally join his parents. He could practically hear them calling his name. _I'm coming, mother, father. I hope... I hope I had made you proud._

 

"G-go back... to hell..." 

 

Bane smacks him harshly across the jaw for the comment, all the fury at finding the fight to be disappointing and the fire of victory within that punch. 

 

_And I'm done. I'm-_

 

"I am Bane, and I could kill you... but death would only end your agony- and silence your shame." Batman was being lifted, his body a rag doll in the hands of this brute. Up, up, into the air. He was held above Bane's head. What was going on? This wasn't what was supposed to happen, what was this piece of trash planning? "Instead, I will simply..." 

 

Down. 

 

He was falling down. 

 

Down into a cave filled with bats, back when he was only seven. His father's voice rang out to him. _Bruce!_ It cried, desperate. _I'm okay, father. I'm going to be okay,_ Bruce thought, but couldn't reply. He was too damaged. Close... so close... a hand was extended to him... he just had to grasp it--! 

 

"BREAK YOU!"

 

**KRRRAAAKTTT.** Someone was screaming, a horrid, ugly shriek of agony he had never heard before. What...? Why was his mouth so dry? Why was he running out of air? Oh god, why was there pain, a pain he'd never experienced, and numbness... it hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! _Father, father, help! Please! I'm trapped! I need you!_

 

No one came. 

 

Darkness swallowed him. 


	8. Who Rules the Night?

A figure stood atop a rooftop for all to see, proud and strong as it held up another. The pieces came together for horrified faces of Gothamites down below, of the Batman being held up by the muscular man that would not soon be forgotten. "I am Bane! This city is mine!" He announced himself, his words sending chills through the people of Gotham City. "Batman is no more! I have destroyed him! I rule these streets! I rule Gotham!" 

 

"Here is your hero. Your protector. Take him and bury him." Their hero is tossed down among them, his already beaten and bruised body getting jabs from each harsh hit until he landed on the pavement in the middle of a crowd. Terrified shrieks rang out, a child's cry, even some criminals high-fiving each other. Yet most were frozen from the shock, until they began to start heading towards the unconscious man. Police were on the scene instantly, pushing people back so that they could help. 

 

The sound of an ambulance cleared the way more and Batman was taken away, leaving chaos to follow in his absence. 

 

* * *

 

It had been a good thing Alfred, Tim, and Jean Paul had gotten to Batman before real paramedics could show, now they had the unconscious man in the cave, set up to machines while he lay with bandages and casts practically around his entire body. Bruce was unresponsive the entire time, the only sign of his still being alive was the weak pulse and slow, hot and heavy breaths. 

 

"How are his vitals now, Alfred?" Tim asked, not trying to hide the worried tone. There was no use trying to be strong, they all knew how hopeless this seemed. Although their fighting spirit would still never falter. 

 

"Stable. His pulse is getting steadier and stronger. He's breathing easier though I might have to aerate his left lung again." 

 

"So... he's... out of danger?" Jean Paul's hopeful question is asked somewhat hesitantly. 

 

"Not quite." Alfred sighed. Bruce had really gotten himself deep this time and he was unsure they would be able to pull him out- at least, not the same man he'd once been. "His temperature is alarmingly high. He's still comatose." 

 

"The first twenty-four hours are the most important, right?" 

 

"Yes, Jean Paul. That's when Bruce has his best chance of recovery."

 

Tim looked down at his mentor, taking in the sight of his bandaged and ruined body. "Come on, Bruce... Fight it. If you're going to come out of this you have to fight." 

 

"He'll need more than a fighting spirit, Tim. His fever won't go down unless I can stop the swelling in his spinal tissue."

 

"And can you do that?" _Please say yes, please say yes_ , Tim thought despairingly. 

 

"Not with what I have here." Alfred's words were tinged with bitterness and sadness. "We'll need a drug called Decadron. It's specifically made for the treatment of spinal trauma. It's the only way to reduce the swelling. But only if it's administered within the next hour."

 

"Then we'll get some!" Tim said determinedly, tugging on his domino mask. "Paul. We'll take the batmobile." 

 

"I-" 

 

Alfred stopped him, placing an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Go with him." 

 

"But the batmobile--"

 

"I didn't tell Tim everything about Bruce's condition... without that Decadron, even if Master Bruce does awaken, he'll be paralyzed for life."

 

That got the other going. He ran to the vehicle that Tim was already stationed in, hopping into the driver's side. "Godspeed, Jean Paul... Godspeed..." Alfred whispered as they left and went back to Bruce's side. 

 

* * *

 

Bane looked down at the people of Gotham, using the shadows to his advantage. They were in a panic, police were trying and failing to calm the crowds. Criminals, those broken out of Arkham and ones that had waited for their chance to strike, were busy looting and taking advantage of the chaos. Without Batman, and with the defeater of the dark knight ruling, they were free to do as they pleased. Crime and choas ruled the night! 

 

Suddenly, the batmobile flew past on the streets of Gotham. It made people shout and point, and Bane narrowed his eyes. What was this...? He ran across the rooftops to follow, noticing the car heading towards the police station. Were the broken Bat's underlings trying to get him help? That wouldn't do, the rodent deserved to rot. 

 

"We've got company. Shit!" Tim yelled, looking out the rearview mirror to see Bane following them. No, no! They didn't have time for this, and maybe not even the strength to fight!  

 

Jean Paul was about to exit in order to deal with the threat "I've got this. You go to the-"

 

It was too late. Bane landed on the hood of the car. His hands shot through the glass of the batmobile and tugged the two underlings out with strong hands. Their shocked gasps made him smile. This would be even easier than his fight against the Batman. 

 

Azrael and Robin took a fighting stance, but they knew they didn't have the time for a fight. The clock was ticking down, fifteen precious minutes had already passed on getting through the crowded streets without hurting anyone. They had to act fast. 

 

"You are beneath my consideration. Turn back and I won't hurt you. My time is spent better elsewhere." Bane spoke up, his warning real and heavy against the pair. 

 

Their options were this; try to fight and get their asses handed to them, flee without the Decadron, or try to run past him as best they could to get the drug. Really it wasn't an option. 

 

"If we're nothing to you then you shouldn't have anything to worry about!" Robin spoke up challengingly but didn't make a move. They couldn't afford a fight. If talking their opponent down didn't work they'd have to try to get around him without a full out brawl. 

 

"Correct. I'm not worried about you, but I'm not stupid. I know of your broken hero, I know all too well of drugs. My venom isn't the only thing I've studied in the ways of pharmaceuticals.  You wish to give him the chance to recover from the broken spine? I'd sooner you ants were crushed under my boot."

 

There was no getting around this. Robin and Azrael exchanged a glance before nodding at each other. 

 

"We can do this." Jean Paul Valley said. 

 

It was on. A race against the clock. Bane prepared himself for a fight, but what happened surprised him. Robin jumped at Azrael and the avenging angel launched him into the air, past the towering beast, and to the police building. Bane went to catch the boy's foot and haul him down but a foot impacted his chest and he had to turn his attention to only one. Ah, clever little rodents weren't these two?

 

"You won't win." He announced, pressing the button to pump venom through his body once again. He became larger than he already was, then attacked. 

 

Fists are sent flying, Jean Paul Valley dodging as best he could. He didn't want to fight, not now, but he had to keep Bane occupied while Tim spoke to the commissioner. 

 

Robin raced into the office, his feet sending him forward as fast as they could. Yet Bird was waiting for him. Damn it, he should have known at least one of the henchmen was with Bane! They'd want to see the success too, of course. "We meet again, boy. Let's begin round two!" 

 

"You are the imposter that had posed as the Bat once." Bane said to Azrael. He had taken note of each movement, put two and two together. 

 

Shock made Jean Paul pause for a moment, but the moment was all it took. A harsh kick lands at the side of his head and renders him unconscious. Bane walked into the police department. It was quiet, all except a few were out trying to control the riots. "Freeze!" The two that were left yelled at him and pointed their guns. Only one look made them cower in fear, lowering them immediately. 

 

"Hyyya!" Robin aimed a kick at the falconer, but this man was fast. He jumped to the side and aimed a blow for the boy's shoulder. But Robin was also pretty fast himself. He'd been trained by the best of the best, after all. Tim had grasped onto the attacker's wrist and twisted it, flipping the man over his shoulder and onto the ground. He did it! Now end this, quickly! There was no time to waste on knockout jabs, he went to the utility belt and grasped a canister and rebreather, placing his only defense against the gas over his face as he cracked down the object. Bird inhaled a lungfull, and went down. 

 

Time was still ticking down and speaking to the commissioner was only the first step. He had to hurry, had to get to Gordon-! 

 

"Bird could not beat a mere boy? No matter. I can." Bane's words echoed through the building. Tim froze in his place. If he was here that meant... either he'd never see Azrael alive again or he'd been knocked out. 

 

"What the hell is going on here?!" 

 

Both Robin and Bane spun around. Gordon had heard the ruckus and was standing with his gun pointed at Bane, but this time nothing would be lowered. Not even at the sight of the breaker of Batman. Jim had his duties, he wouldn't falter like his men had done. 

 

"Gordon, thank god! You need to listen to me, Batman--"

 

Bane's arm moved. Crushed onto a jaw. A pained cry escaped Robin's throat as he held his broken and bleeding mouth. 

 

Bane walked away as Gordon rushed to Tim's side. 

 

Time ticked down. Tim could barely talk, barely explain what they needed to do. 

 

The hour had passed. 

 

It was too late. 

 


	9. A New Man

"Guh--ugh." Jean Paul Valley woke groggily, blinking away fuzziness. What? Oh, right. A bitter taste rose in his mouth when he remembered what had happened. Bane had beaten him, all because he knew who he was. Ironic, how Azrael didn't know it himself but the one who thought him nothing more than a hindrance did. And there was a far more important thing to be remembered; their mission. Had Robin been able to get to Jim Gordon in time? Had Jim agreed to get the Decadron delivered? He stood, slow as to not upset his already dizzy head. _Have to find Tim, have to make sure he's alright, have to make sure we won!_

 

Stumbling, the man made his way into the building. The sight before him made his eyes shoot wide with alarm. Robin was bleeding from the mouth and trying to talk with Jim, but even from his position Jean Paul knew that he had been given a broken jaw. The only bright side was that it looked like he wasn't hurt more than that. Too many downsides to name, it would only fuel fire to the hopelessness. 

 

"Robin..." 

 

"ec--a--oon" The boy tried to talk through the broken jaw. His hands were signing away, but Jim didn't know sign language. It was up to him now. 

 

"Decadron, commissioner. We need it, bad." It was past the hour, but maybe if they still got it... 

 

Jim's radio went off then. --kkrrrsh-- "Bane at hospital... units to report here stat..." --krrssshh--

 

Their faces all went pale. Jim had only heard they needed it, but it was obvious that he couldn't deliver. Robin looked as if he would break down at any moment. Jean Paul was thankful for the mask covering his head, otherwise, the despair in his features would have been seen. They had failed. They couldn't go after Bane, not in this state. And Tim needed help. 

 

"Okay, hang on there partner. I'll get you back to the cave. Penny One can look at your jaw." He helped up his friend, then led him back to the crushed batmobile. Damn it, even if they had gotten the medicine they would still not have made it. 

 

The walk home was full of shame and hurt.

 

Back in the cave, Alfred approached them with shadows hiding his expression. "I... I assume..."

 

"We failed the mission. Robin needs your help." The avenging angel handed over the boy wonder so that he could be looked after. "Bane... he stopped us. Broke Tim's jaw." Now he realized his own injuries. His shoulder had been popped out of it's socket, his chest was on fire. But that didn't matter. 

 

"I'll take care of the lad." Alfred stated and began to wrap his jaw. "It's not the worst I've seen. I have pain medications here he can use, but this will heal in time. Until then he'll need soft foods... rest... He should be able to talk in a few hours." Just how much hurt could the old man heal? It seemed to be neverending, especially now. 

 

 

"What... what do we do now?" Jean Paul asked the butler. 

 

"There is a small chance that Bruce will fight through the injuries and wake, but... he.... he will be paralyzed for life. All we can do now is wait." 

 

 It seemed like an eternity in the cave. No one spoke, the onle sound was that of the fluttering wings of bats. Tim had his head held in his hands while Jean Paul Valley stood motionless, lost in his own mind. Alfred stood by Bruce's side, a silent plea for him to wake within the man's head. He had raised the boy since he was young, watched him triumph over so many, he couldn't lose him now... but if he even woke, would he be the same? And when would he realize... that he would never be able to be Batman again? Or walk, or... or... Tears slid down his face, ones he didn't bother to wipe away. Tim noticed and rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

 

Hours passed. Slowly a voice spoke up, it was Tim's. "This... this is my fault. Even before Bane, and now. I was reckless and I failed him, couldn't get the drug.. I..."

 

"Don't blame yourself, Timothy. You did all you could."

 

"And it wasn't enough! All my fault... should have acted sooner, no matter what he said. I went against my own judgement, I... and now... what if he doesn't wake up?" 

 

A moment of silence passed between them. Alfred didn't know how to comfort him back. All he could do was lean down to Bruce and speak to him, his tone wavering. "Please, sir... You're stronger than this... I... I know you are." 

 

Shock was sent through everyone when a weak voice responded. "A-Alfred....?"

 

"You're back, sir!" It was all he could do to not fall on that broken chest and hug Bruce tightly. He wanted to cry with joy, but there had been enough tears and the master needed him to stay strong. "Thank god.. you're back."

 

"R-Robin...?"

 

Tim shot forward so that Bruce could see him. "I'm here! I've been here."

 

"I.... H-heard you talk... you... d-did right...." Eyes fluttered open slowly, glazed but still open. 

 

Tears of joy from Tim, at least, were shed. He was all too happy to see that Bruce was awake, and to know that the man didn't think he was a failure. 

 

* * *

 

 

"He... he beat me..."

 

"Don't worry, sir. Jean Paul and Sal Fiorini will be enhancing the manor security system this afternoon. Bane won't be getting in here again." Alfred tried to assure him, placing a hand over his bandaged arm. 

 

Bruce's despair was too great to be comforted away. "Doesn't need to... already beat me... it's over... Gotham is his..." He was having trouble speaking from both the weakness and depression as well as the tubes that ran through his nose. "The city... is lost... He beat me, Alfred... a monster... so huge... and I was like... like a rag doll against him..." 

 

"You're safe now, sir."

 

"How bad, Alfred..." It was the question he was fearing to ask, and the one Alfred didn't want to answer so soon. "How bad did he beat me?"

 

There's a pause. Should he tell the truth or let Bruce have a moments peace? He wished he could go with the latter, but Bruce would find out on his own from the pain in his back and the inability to feel his legs... "You're out of immediant danger, sir. And there's--"

 

"No feeling... in my legs..." It seemed he had already figured it out. "It... It's my back, isn't it?"

 

"Y-yes, sir."

 

"Then he didn't beat me... he _destroyed_ me." A firm response, stronger than he'd sounded so far. Stong because it was the first solid thing he had to hold onto about his condition, and that made everything all the more despairing. 

 

"...Destroyed me..."

 

Robin couldn't stand there any longer. He and Alfred walked away so they could talk in peace, leaving Azrael to watch over Bruce. 

 

"I can't stand it, Alfred. Why is he acting so... so weak?" The question burned his tongue. Tim hated to ask it, but it had to be done. 

 

"It's his first real failure, Timothy... even when he lost Jason, that had been out of his control...This is the first time he has faced another man and has squarely lost." 

 

"Yeah, but--"

 

"Bear in mind, lad, the enormous stress he's been under for months now. The meditation technique that backfired on him and left him sick... such a prolonged ordeal must exact it's toll-- on any man." Alfred tried to explain, but neither could believe that a man so strong had become this. They needed help, they needed someone who knew the situation better...

 

 "Not him, Alfred! I can't bear to see him like-"

 

"Snap out of it, Tim!" Another interruption came from the butler. He grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders in a stern gesture. "The immediate crisis may be over, but the master still needs us! There's still so much to do, and I can't do it without you."

 

"...alright. Alright, Alfred. I'm here. But we... we need _them_. I'll call but... until they come, what do we do?"

 

"You may be right about needing them." They both knew who, it didn't need to be said. "We need to keep him out of the hospital. So we'll have to get him upstairs to the master bedroom. I'll have Lucius Fox arrange delivery of all the necessary equipment. You get Shondra Kinsolving. While I call in the big guns. What the master requires evidently goes beyond mere physical thearopy. And it's precisely what she can offer... the will to recover."

 

Tim nodded his agreement and they both went back to Bruce's side. "...broke me..." The man whispered as they began to carefully move the bed and equipment up the stairs. "Couldn't win... not when the box of blood... kept springing in my mind... Gordon's wife... turning him against me... driving a wedge between us... the endless horror and madness... the futility of facing it all... Jason gone forever... The fear that my next mistake... could mean the death of-" 

 

While he'd been talking they had managed to get him into the master bedroom. Alfred sighed and wiped sweat from his forehead. "You're home now, sir." He tried to bring a scrap of light into the darkness that was Bruce's mind. "Is there anything you-"

 

"No... just turn out the lights and leave me... in the dark."

 

They left him alone then, but not for long. They had people that could help, they would need call them. Sal would help with the security, Sasha with physical thearopy... and the other? 

 

She would be perhaps the most important one to call.

 

It was time to bring in Barbara Gordon. 


	10. Oracle Sheds A Light

Oracle and Nightwing found out about Bruce at the same time. The news of Batman's defeat had finally spread to Bludhaven, while the system Barbara had built woke her with alert after alert of keywords until she'd finally gotten the idea of what happened. Neither knew just how bad it was, but both would arrive at the manor in time. 

 

The first would be Barbara. 

 

Just as she was about to call to see what had happened, her phone had rang. Its number was to the manor, so did that mean--? The only way to find out was to pick up the phone. "Hello? Is this... "

 

"Alfred, miss. But don't despair, the master is fine. He is sleeping, so I had to call you in his place." 

 

The word of her former mentor being alright sent relief through her. Jim had told her how he trusted Bruce Wayne enough to make him her godparent, and he was like a second father to her. Barbara wasn't sure what she would have done if he hadn't been alright... but if that was the case, why had Alfred called? Was he merely informing each of the family? She didn't think so. The butler's voice had a certain tone to it... like he was in need of her help. But for what?

 

"I'm glad he's okay." She said cautiously, waiting for the reveal that something was wrong. 

 

"Well... he is out of immediate danger. I am thankful for that, but the master has changed. He may need more than physical therapy, Barbara. I believe he is in dire need of your help. You see..." 

 

The next words made her freeze. They were haunting. Despairing. Hopeless. Something... something she had heard, but about herself, not too long ago. The memory crashes down around her without mercy; Joker's smiling, sinister pale face greeting her as she opened the door. The echo of a gunshot, the pain of her stomach, her back, as she crashed into the table. The snap of photos being taken, the laughter... her father's voice, threatening, angry, shocked, concerned. The beeping of a monitor she had awoken to, then those life-changing words. 

 

"...Paralyzed for life." Was all she had caught of the sentence Alfred had said. 

 

No, not again. She didn't wish this on anyone... It had been so difficult to adjust, her previous life stripped away cruelly. It had taken so long to rise out of the despair, to become strong, to become more. How could this happen again so soon? And... and to the man that treated her as if she was his own daughter? The man who always thought it was his own fault when any of them were hurt in such a way? The man who had already lost his son? He had given so much, to be rewarded with this? _Stop, don't think that way._ Barbara cursed at herself. _That won't help anything, and thinking like that means to give in. Just look at yourself. You are now the one the JLA turns to for information, you are an important asset. You are..._

 

"I'll be right over. I think I know what he needs."

 

"Thank you, Barbara. Thank you."

 

\--click-- Fingers brushed through red strands nervously, her eyes focused on the equipment in front of her. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure Bruce would be ready to accept it. She wasn't even sure she was ready to. The entire idea seemed odd, after all, he was much older and he had trained her first! 

 

Would Bruce agree to have her as a mentor, for her to teach him all she knew about her role as Oracle? Would she be prepared to have a teammate in the event he accepted, and would she be able to hold up the responsibilities? There were so many possibilities, so many outcomes yet to be discovered, but for now all she could do was head to the manor.

 

When she arrived, she paused at the stairs. Alfred would have to help her in... he would have to help Bruce with all of these things. Ramps would need to be made, chair stairlifts. Money wasn't the problem. Having it all there would only make this more real- if it wasn't enough. For Barbara things had become real when she had fallen trying to get dressed and had to have her mother help her while she cried into her arms. The first few months were tough... but maybe with her, it would be easier. She had only had her parents, but they treated her with pity. That wasn't what she had needed or wanted, from anyone. Maybe if she was there, showing how things could still be alright, it would go easier. 

 

Maybe.

 

Taking a deep breath, Barbara rang the doorbell to the manor. Alfred was there in an instant, carefully helping her up the steps to be sure he wouldn't make the chair fall. "Good evening, Bruce is upstairs..." It was a good thing there was an elevator. She nodded to him, rolling to the lift without his help. Her chair didn't have handles on it for a reason, she didn't want to be pushed. Finding independence but also knowing limits was another thing he'd just have to get used to. She could give him tips. 

 

"Bruce...?" She asked when she approached the master bedroom. 

 

"Come in..."

 

Oh. He really did need her help. Before she even saw his condition the sound of weakness in his tone had struck her heart. Was this what he had felt that night he visited her in the hospital before he went to deal with the Joker? Was the fury at wanting Bane to suffer the same he had felt to the maniac clown? It must be. This was like seeing a ghost... like seeing herself. It only made her more determined, even if he looked practically dead already with being hooked up to machines and bandaged up like a mummy. 

 

"Hey, Bruce. How are you holding up?" Stupid question. 

 

An awkward silence held in the air between them. Barbara took a breath. 

 

"Okay, geez... how do I start? Look... the chair... it's hard. It's going to be hard, I'm not gonna sugarcoat that, but you can't give up! Remember what you told me, okay? This isn't the end. It's not, and I have-"

 

"He broke me. I won't ever recover. Gotham is his and I didn't save it."

 

"Bruce, come on..."

 

"No, Barbara... listen to me... I-...I'm not fit to be Batman. Before Bane. I was weak, I had gotten Jason killed. I couldn't save him. Your father... he has turned on me. For good reason. Maybe this is meant to be..."

 

Of all the things she had expected him to say, that wasn't it. Her mouth gaped open in shock, before she closed it and balled her fists. 

 

"You didn't kill Jason, Bruce! Joker did! And, geez... come on! You're not Superman, okay? You're human, like the rest of us. You did your best, and, and... dad doesn't hate you. I heard him and mom talking. He had to assure her that he still believed in you, and I'm not saying that just to make you feel better. Your situation... _Our_ situation... it doesn't have to be like this."

 

"...Barbara..."

 

"No, Bruce, I'm serious here. I know exactly how you feel! I've been where you are, how could you just... just lay there and give up? To think you're ruined just because you're paralyzed now? Yeah, things are tough, but... but..." When had she started to cry? Tears were falling in wet streams down her face and a hand lifted to defiantly wipe them away as she took in a breath to calm herself. "I know you need time. I don't expect you to get better right away, but at least hear me out."

 

More silence. Then, slowly, Bruce responded. "...okay."

 

_There we go. That's more like the Batman-... the Bruce... I know._ "You mentored me. Help me become something so much more, and I can't thank you enough for it. Even if it didn't last forever. I can only try to return the favor, to take you under my wing now. If you'd want... I can teach you in my ways as Oracle. You can still help Gotham, even in a chair."

 

...

 

The silence was deafening.

 

It felt like hours.

 

...

 

Then, another response. This time, more determined. 

 

"I accept."


	11. A Change

Dick Grayson was the second to get to the manor. Once the news had been delivered through Bludhaven he had skipped town faster than the Flash, leaving it to be on his way to Gotham City. Thoughts flooded his mind as he swerved the streets on his motorcycle of the man who had raised him. Barbara had called ahead to give him a warning that what he would find wasn't the same man, someone forever changed. Why? Why couldn't they get a break? First Jason and Babs, now Bruce. Was what they were fighting to accomplish even worth it, or would it forever be an endless battle? Crime rates had lowered, but the amount of insane had increased. Again the time of doubt held on their family, and it wouldn't go away for a while.

 

The manor overhead loomed above, sending chills through Dick's body. It reminded him of the old times, a time where it wasn't so rare to catch a smile from Bruce, a time where they risked their lives, but it had been for a purpose. Things had been getting better. Now look at them. Distant. Cold. He had tried to keep his cheerful mannerisms through the times, they were what separated him from Bruce, and they were what held him together.

 

"Alright, Grayson, you can do this. Just walk in there and be there for him, you don't have to bring up anything about..." He cuts himself off. No use bringing up what was on his mind now. Gotham still needed Batman, it was in utter chaos, but... damn it, Bruce needed him first. He'd probably be yelled at for not going straight into the firefight while he was into the city, but it didn't matter.

 

Finding out if his dad was okay mattered.

 

Dick stepped into the manor, taking a quick glance around. "Hey, Al! You here?"

 

"Master Dick!" Alfred greeted him, descending the staircase. "Miss Gordon informed me of your arrival. She and the master have been speaking, although I'm sure you won't be an interruption. Go on upstairs, they're in the master bedroom."

 

"Thanks, Al."

 

The former Robin arrived at the door then took a moment to compose himself. It had been so long since the two had seen each other, and they hadn't ended on particularly good terms... Maybe he should have waited for Tim to return from patrol with Azrael before deciding to visit.  _No, don't be stupid,_  he thought to himself,  _you don't want to overwhelm him!_

 

Entering the room, he has to pause in the doorway in utter shock. Bruce was... was bad. It was bad. Everything was bad. He lay in a bed, connected up to machines, bandaged up so heavily... Oh god, oh no... "Bruce..."

 

"Dick? I was about to have Alfred-"

 

"I... I should go... I..."

 

"What?" Bruce sighed, closing his eyes. Dick's heart lurched. It made him look like he was dead. Then, they fluttered open and the man was taken aback by the ferocity in their blue depths. Should a man so broken look so... strong? "Dick. We have much to talk about, and I know what you must be thinking... I want you here, alright? Stay."

 

His throat felt dry. It was all he could do to nod and take a seat next to Bruce. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on his father's shoulder. This wasn't the first time he watched the man near death, but it was the worst.

 

"I need you to know something, Dick."

 

"If this is about Batman, I can-"

 

"No. I know your position on that, and I... I don't wish this on you. Jean Paul Valley is going to take on that role."

 

"We know nothing about him!" Nightwing gasped in surprise. Was Bruce really going to pick someone other than him?

 

"We know enough." Bruce insisted.

 

Barbara spoke up then. "That wasn't what we needed to tell you."

 

"We?"

 

"...Bruce is paralyzed, Dick. We've decided to work as a team now."

 

Buzzing rang in his ears. No, she'd never said that. None of this was happening. It was all a dream. How could Batman be defeated? It... it wasn't possible. And another of his family put in a chair by a madman... His fists tightened, fingers digging into palms so harshly that blood seeped down between them to drip onto the floor. No one spoke. They all needed time to think on what had been said.

 

It seemed like time itself had stopped. The only sound was of the machine's beeping and Bruce's harsh breaths at life. Oh, god... what was going to happen now?

 

"Excuse me, but isn't it unhealthy to overwhelm a client??"

 

Dick spun around to face the woman that stood in the doorway while Barbara turned her head to see while her hands gripped the wheels, applying pressure so that she was facing the door. Shondra Kinsolving strode in confidently and instantly went to Bruce's side. "You two need to leave while I check up on him. I'm not sure what got you all in such a tizzy but it's not going to help anything."

 

They both looked at each other again, then Oracle nodded. "You know best." She wheeled herself out, Dick following more slowly behind. He took one last glance back, then closed the door. It was then he sank down the wall, curling in on himself with his bangs hanging in front of his face.

 

Silence filled the air between them. Neither had to say a word to know what the other was speaking. Time would be the best medicine for this. For now, they had to wait.

 

"So..." Dick spoke up after a moment. "You said you were going to work as a team now?"

 

"Yes, Bruce agreed to let me teach him cybervigilantism. I just... Seeing him like that... It's like seeing a ghost, you know? And I know how hard this is going to be for him. For everyone."

 

"Babs... That's..."

 

"Stupid? I know, but I mean he agreed and-"

 

"No, not stupid. I was going to say brilliant."

 

Barbara gave a sad smile to Dick, who tried to return it with warmth. They both fell silent again before it was the girl's turn to speak up. 

 

"I think Bruce needs some time alone. Want to go split a pizza?"

 

"If you say so."

 

The two left together, while Shondra was busy checking Bruce's pulse. Alfred watched the two part then went into the master bedroom to check on how things were going. He had been strong for long, thankful to have more people there- and a real doctor who could actually be worth a damn, too. The butler sighed. He usually wasn't one for self-hate, but... how could he not have saved Bruce? It was his job, and he'd failed him. Now, suddenly, he knew all too well how Batman must feel after each loss of life. What a burden to carry... how had the master done it for so long?

 

"Alfred Pennyworth!"

 

Shondra's stern voice rang in his ears, snapping the old man away from his thoughts. "Yes, miss?"

 

"Why is this man not in a hospital??" She asked the question he knew he'd have to answer eventually. But how to answer that? Any sane person would have gotten him there already, but they weren't exactly a normal family. 

 

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Dr. Kinsolving. Mister Wayne, as you know, is an extremely prominent businessman, and in the world of business, perception is everything. Were it generally known Mister Wayne is incapacitated it would be perceived as weakness." It was a poor excuse, one with a million reasons to go against, but it was all that he could say without giving anything away. "His affairs could suffer a great-" 

 

"He's paralyzed, Mister Pennyworth! That is more than a perceived weakness. This man is in very serious condition, and without proper treatment, he may even die!"

 

"...you two... I'm fine, stop..." Neither seemed to hear Bruce's mumblings. He had grown tired when Shondra had arrived and was slipping in and out of consciousness. 

 

 

Alfred walked away from the woman, tugging away a curtain that revealed all the machines they would need-- and a wheelchair for when Bruce could be out of the bed at last. "We have all the equipment you shall need, doctor. And anything else you request can be here within hours."

 

She was stunned -- but also impressed. "X-ray... hydrotherapy... even an m.r. scanner??"

 

"Mister Wayne is a considerably wealthy man."

 

No kidding. She thought, but that still didn't explain why they would do this instead of a hospital! Was Bruce Wayne that worried about his reputation? Geez... She had to confirm it. "And what you're asking me to do..."

 

Alfred gave her a tiny nod. "Is service as a private doctor, for as long as it is demanded."

 

 _What choice do I have?_  Shondra asked herself, lips pursing together.  _None. None at all. I couldn't turn this down even if I didn't want to_.


	12. Healing Takes Time

Barbara and Dick knew that their pizza break wouldn't last long, not while Gotham still needed heroes. Tim and Jean Paul were doing their best, but every soul counted. For Nightwing, it was time to suit up. Oracle decided to return to Wayne Manor. Once Bruce healed up, she'd take him to the clocktower. 

 

Jean Paul was ready to continue patrolling when Tim stopped him. " We need to get back out there, without Batman-" The man began. 

 

"Bruce isn't going to recover. But Batman will." Tim interrupted, causing a confused look to cross over his partner's face. With a sigh, he continued. "I spoke to Bruce this afternoon. He... he's given you his blessing. For this." The batsuit is pulled out from behind Robin's cape, causing Jean Paul's eyes to shoot wide in shock. " The mantle of the Bat... is being passed down to you. Do you accept?"

 

"Me...? But... surely... I--..." A voice within him spoke as he stumbled over his words. You are strong, stronger than Bruce Wayne ever was. You deserve to become the dark knight. It must have been the System, giving him words of encouragement. "...I will honor the legacy of Batman." Jean Paul Valley insisted and took the outfit. 

 

Tim didn't look so sure, but who could blame him? This was all so new, happening so fast. 

 

"Hold on." A voice from behind them spoke.

 

Nightwing. 

 

"Bruce isn't in exactly the best mind to be deciding who gets the cowl. We don't know if Jean Paul is up to this. I can fill in until he's truly ready. I can-"

 

"We don't have time to argue!" Azrael glared, but he couldn't keep the attitude for long. Dick was the man's son, trained as the first Robin. If anyone should have taken the responsibility, it should have been him. However, he didn't want to waste time on deciding who couldn't and could wear the cowl. "Bruce has chosen me, and if I fail him then you can have the mantle. But I won't fail. Give me a chance."

 

Nightwing looked worried, but more than that an emotion Jean Paul had never seen on his face; fear. Fear because he didn't know if Bruce truly trusted Azrael or if he just didn't trust him enough, fear because the future looked bleak, fear because Gotham was in its darkest hour and no one was sure if they could pull it back out. 

 

A hesitant hand reaches out, places on Nightwing's shoulder. "Please. Give me a chance." He repeats the plea, eyes sincere behind the mask he wore. 

 

"...A chance. If you screw up, I'm taking the mantle instead."

 

"That's all I ask for. Let's go take Gotham back."

 

* * *

 

Shondra ran her stethoscope across Bruce's bandaged chest, listening to the slow heartbeat that drummed in her ears. This man was in a bad way but hopefully, with her help he'd be out of the bed in just a few hours. Maybe even minutes. God... she had known this man for only a few months, but it seemed he was always in need of her help. In two ways. Her heart ached at the sight of him, though she wouldn't allow it to influence her work. Patients and doctors were kept out of romances for a reason, but, but! Well, he was her employer and what if there were different rules under him?

 

The broken man awoke at her touch, blue eyes melting her at their fiery gaze. He was so strong, so unlike what a dumb playboy should be. She knew he was keeping a secret from him, but what was it? And would she run away if it was too large or would she stay, would she be strong like the example he was setting? That was, if she ever found out. 

 

" Sh-....Shondra..." Her name is whispered from those pale lips. 

 

How could she hold back? Leaning forward, the woman pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. Bruce's eyes went wide with surprise, but then slowly were half lidded. Oh god, what had she done? This was stupid, he was weak, this was taking advantage of their trust! She quickly backed away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. This was against her code of conduct, he would have reason to fire her. Damn it, why was she so selfish? 

 

"Bruce... about... that... I-- I can't really explain it. I guess I've just... worried about... and when I saw your eyes open--" She was stumbling over her words. It was just an excuse. She should apologize. "I-"

 

"I didn't mind." There was the billionaire playboy, even now. He was flirting with her, not knowing about any of the worries that had stormed her mind. 

 

Relief washed over her then. "You didn't?" _Thank god. I thought he would hate me_.

 

"Other than... weakness and pain... it was the first time I've felt anything."

 

Ouch. Her heart couldn't take this. "Yes... Alfred and Timothy told me you were experiencing some depression."

 

At the mention of his name, the butler peaked his head into the room to listen to their conversation. 

 

Bruce was fighting just to keep his eyes open. Ever since Barbara's visit he hadn't wanted to seem so weak, and now with Shondra... He owed it to himself, to them, to fight past this. He wouldn't allow this to be the end. Gotham still needed him, even if it wouldn't be in the form of Batman. "I've suffered a loss... beyond the injury." He tried to explain.

 

"I hope you're not talking about the car."

 

"Car??"

 

"Ahem!" Alfred interrupted, his finger against his lips. Whoops, he'd forgotten to tell that he and Tim had recked the car to make a feasible story as to how this had happened. "The Porsche, sir. You were in shock when I found you by the roadside, remember? You had little or no memory of your accident."

 

Bruce and the butler shared a look. Alfred continued with little apologeticness. "It may take a while for the master to-"

 

"If anyone can heal him, Mister Pennyworth, I will."

 

"Mighty confident." Bruce added with the first smile he had worn since Bane. He couldn't help it, she was... interesting.

 

"Exactly, Bruce, and that's what you must be- both of us- together. From what I know of you, you're not the type who quits." She began while taking out photographs of x-rays she had done on him. After examining them thoroughly, she went on "Even if you are capable of lying."

 

"Lying...?" His smile was replaced with a frown as confusion dotted his features.

 

"These x-rays clearly show a fulcrum-type stress fracture. Not at all the type of trauma sustained in a car crash. Which, in any case, would have shattered your legs before affecting your back."

 

_Oh, shit_. " I--" Bruce tried. 

 

Alfred decided to talk instead, hushing the man. "He was thrown from the car- before it went over the verge- and he landed on a very large rock."

 

Shondra shook her head. It was clear from her expertise the lies wouldn't trick her. "That's alright-- I like it."

 

Both of them looked shocked. Bruce glanced at Alfred before his gaze swept back to the doctor. "You... do?!"

 

"You're a mystery to me, Bruce. And the fact that you're clinging to your mystery proves that you haven't given up! Besides, the diagnostician in me enjoys peeling mysteries open... one layer at a time."

 

Her comment caused Bruce to smirk. She was like him, in a way. Curiosity giving way to their jobs' need to satisfy a mystery. 

 

* * *

 

 

Robin, Batman, and Nightwing swung through the streets of Gotham using their grappling hooks. The bat signal shone in the sky, beckoning them forward.

 

"Remember, Paul", Robin spoke as they approached "Just stick to the shadows and put on that hoarse, grating voice Bruce uses."

 

"And don't talk more than you need to." Nightwing added.

 

"I can do it." The new Batman insisted. 

 

Tim and Dick exchanged a glance, then nodded. All three landed on the roof of the GCPD where Commisioner Gordon was waiting. The man looked surprised to see Batman back, but he couldn't help thinking if this one was the old Bat. His hope wanted to let him believe it, but his police skepticism stopped him from doing that. "There you are. And you're... alright?"

 

"Not quite what I was, commissioner." _Isn't that the truth. I'm a brand new man!_ "...but I'll get there. And when I do, Bane will have hell itself to pay." 


	13. Taking Control

Everything's the same, and everything's different. 

 

The batsignal shines high in the cloud covered night sky of Gotham, warning the criminals within the city that they are being watched. Batman and Robin still battle in the streets, even Nightwing is with them. It was all the same in that regards, but... the Batman that worked was not Bruce Wayne, and the it was quickly becoming apparent that this Batman was a lot more violent. Jean Paul was into the role alright, quick and tough and scary, but he was scary in all the wrong ways. Instead of justice this one sought, it was vengeance. 

 

One of the scum they were fighting was waving around a large hammer, frantic in his scared haze. "Stay back, man! I'll hurt you!" The criminal cried out.

 

"Hurt me??" Batman scoffed, "You could never hurt me. You hand over that hammer and you hand it over now. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life on a respirator." 

 

"Okay, man! Okay! You got it, I'll take it easy." The hammer is given over in an instant while the crook put his hands in the air in surrender.

 

"You're all cowards." Jean Paul sneered. "Every last one of you."

 

"What d'ya want, man??" The man asked, terrified as he tried to back away. 

 

Batman approached with the hammer now looking menacing in his grasp. He was going to hurt this lowlife, hurt him bad. The System that coursed through his body reminded him of his instincts to kill, and his mind had already grasped around the idea that maybe it would be better if he just did that. " I'll show you what I want!" He wanted blood. The hammer is raised, ready to strike, and-!

 

"NO!"

 

Both Robin and Nightwing jumped at Jean Paul. Robin used his staff to hold back the caped crusader while Nightwing took the hammer away as the criminal fled from the scene. Dick was seething with rage. He knew it, he knew this fake couldn't be trusted! Why had Bruce decided to send the mantle to him instead? It made no sense! Sure, he was always adamant about how he didn't want to be in the shadow of the bat, but damn it that didn't mean he wouldn't do it! 

 

"Let go of me, he's getting away!"

 

"This isn't what we do!" Robin retorted, only holding tighter with his staff. Jean Paul was his friend, he knew that the System overwhelmed him. But had it really taken hold so fast, and what was he going to do about Nightwing? Surely his brother wouldn't allow this man, this stranger to him, to continue on with the mantle. 

 

"Robin's right, B-" Nightwing had been about to say Batman, but the one in the mask didn't deserve that. He may have the look, but he'd never be the Bat. Not with this attitude. "You wanted me to give you a chance, you just ruined that!"

 

They all fell silent. Jean Paul stopped fighting against Robin and even through the cowl they both saw his expression was regretful and full of shame. "I... I'm sorry-- the system... and I was just so mad and-"

 

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Dick snapped.

 

Tim shot him a look. "I know you only wanted him to have one chance, but-"

 

"No buts, Robin. B was wrong to choose him and we both know it."

 

"I earned my place as Batman!" Azrael tried to interrupt. 

 

"You haven't earned shi-"

 

"Nightwing, listen to me! I know it looks bad, but... I've been trying to train him under B's blessing. Before all this went down. It's just... It's going to take time. I know you don't trust him, but I do. Give him a shot. For my sake?" Tim pleaded, finally releasing Jean Paul from his hold. 

 

The hero of Bludhaven sighed. This was all going so wrong. Everything was wrong. Bruce needed to be here, even if it was on a comlink like Oracle. He knew that was going to take time, too. Everything would. But time was not something they had here, not while Gotham was under complete chaos. "I trust you, Tim... but I can't. I'm sorry."

 

"What about for B?!" He was too stubborn, just like the rest of them. He wouldn't give up that easy.

 

"B isn't in the best state of mind to-"

 

"He won't ever be if you doubt him at his worst."

 

That caused another wave of silence. This was Bruce they were talking about. Bruce. The same man who always seemed to have a plan, even in the most dire of situtions. Bruce. The same man who could rise from even the most impossible. Bruce. The same man who had adopted him, took him out of his pit of despair, gave him a purpose. Bruce... his father.

 

His loyalty to that man was going to bite him in the ass one day. "Alright... alright, Robin. One more chance-- but this time, we work as a team until he's ready. Now let's go clean up Gotham."

 

* * *

 

"Concentrate, Bruce!" Barbara yelled as an escrima stick hit him in the back of the head. "You wanted to work with me, you're going to have to earn it. I know you can do this, so stop wasting both our time!" Another hit to his shoulder. 

 

Bruce was already panting, his hair damp with sweat. There was still strength in his upper body, it seemed the only good thing about his new situation was that with all the rest he'd gotten his mind and body finally realized that they were one. Now he could hit with all his strength, which was doubled now due to its transition from his waist up. There wouldn't be any use for the dead weight that was his legs now that he was confined to a chair. It didn't matter.  _Focus on the fight, Bruce. You can do this_. 

 

They circled each other in the clocktower. Barbara had gotten him when he was finally out of that damn bed. Shondra had warned them not to try anything too advanced, but when did Batman ever listen? Besides, how could he tell his doctor that they were going to spar anyway? She had been given yet another lie ( just out for a roll. it's a nice day. ) and they were gone. Now, in the building, they fought. Barbara was winning, but that didn't mean Bruce was about to give up just yet. 

 

Or was he?

 

A sudden look of defeat crossed his face. "I... can't do this... It's too early... I..."

 

That made Oracle's features soften. Her escrima sticks were placed on her lap and she approached. "Bruce, I know it's hard, but-"

 

There wasn't a chance for her to finish the sentence. A palm went into her chin and one of the weapons was grabbed as he hit her against her shoulder. Payback time! Oracle looked stunned, then she smirked while trying to give an annoyed look but failing miserably. "That was a dirty trick... I knew you still had this in you."

 

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Bruce looked proud of himself. 

 

"Let's see if you can stay conscious!" Barbara challenged as she rolled towards him, but now they were both even with one escrima stick in each hand. 

 

They fought, metal clanking loudly from their weapons hitting against each other. Bruises dotted their body, and in the end they were both left huffing and at a crossroads. Bruce knew he hadn't won, it would take some time before he could, but at least he had caused the other to end up sweating just like him.

 

"-huff huff- I think.... that's enough training for today... -huff-" The girl muttered as she grabbed a water, then tossed one to him.

 

"I went... -pant- ...easy on you." He caught the water and drank from it. It felt like the best he'd ever had, cool and refreshing. 

 

"You wish!" She retorted.

 

They both laughed as they drank their water and wiped sweat from their bodies. Then, suddenly, Bruce stopped laughing and got closer to her. This was the most alive he'd felt since his back was broken. He had to tell her how grateful he was... 

 

"Barbara..."

 

"I know."

 

"You don't. I feel-"

 

"Bruce. Look at me." She gestured to the chair. "I know."

 

They both shared a sad smile. Barbara closed the distance between their chairs and placed a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder. A gesture that spoke a thousand words all on it's own. And he knew, in that instance, that everything would be okay. That his godchild was there with him and the familial bond they shared along with the course of their twisted fates would never let them be dragged down. Never again. They'd gone through too much. 

 

"I've been thinking... on what your name should be." She spoke up after their shared silence 

 

"My name?"

 

"I made Oracle because I wanted to be my own damn hero. I didn't want everyone telling me my future, I wanted to make it for myself, and I wanted to help others. I know we can't just add -man to the end and make you Oracleman." She paused, smiling at the sound of Bruce's laugh before continuing. "But I think I have a good name, nonetheless."

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Shadow."

 

"Shadow?"

 

"It's short for something. Something I think you'll like. Now that you're going to be assisting through intercoms and the like."

 

"What's it short for?"

 

"Shadow... of the Bat." 


	14. The Storm Approaches

_You're better than the old Batman, better than the old Azrael. You've become something entirely new. A dark angel. Use that._ Eyes snapped open when a voice called out yet the words couldn't be made out yet. Jean Paul Valley was too focused on his dream and how he could become better and better. Bruce Wayne was weak, that much was true. Yet he was young, with plenty of ideas rushing to his head. The mantle was his to fill, his to do with as he pleased. He earned it! So why did he feel... guilty?

 

  
"He isn't even ready for patrols!" A voice, but this time it was recognizable. Dick Grayson.

 

  
"Dick, stop! You agreed to let us try again!" That one was Tim Drake.

 

  
What are they arguing about? His head lifts slowly, but no attention is spared to him. Now that his eyes are open the scene comes into view. Robin and Nightwing were both in costume, waiting at the Batmobile for- oops. Right. He had a job to do.

 

  
"This is the last try!"

 

  
"No it isn't!"

 

  
"Yes it is!"

 

  
They kept arguing as Jean Paul Valley walked up, feeling guilty. Damn it, why couldn't he be the best at this? Why did the System have to keep him knocked cold? Usually, he was a light sleeper. Not when the whatever the hell in his head decided against it apparently. He was about to speak, but another voice came before then.

 

  
"Bloody hell will you two stop bickering already?! The master needs his rest-"

 

  
"I'm fine, Alfred." Bruce said from the computers in the Batcave. Barbara was next to him, helping him set up something. It was too much technology for him.

 

  
"This is all your fault." Nightwing snapped at him, bringing his attention back to the arguing boys and allowing shame to flow through him once again.

 

Well at least they finally realized he was there.

 

"Sorry, I know. I-"

 

  
"Shut up and get the costume on!" Dick was ready to bite his head off at this point.

 

  
"Master Dick!" Alfred scolded him, causing the teenager to fall silent. Yet the piercing glare remained.

 

  
This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

  
Gotham's crime rate had spiked over one night now that the Bat was out of the picture, but there was also another reason; Bane was organizing the city's crime bosses under him and no one was going to challenge the one that broke the city's hero. Whether it be out of fear or respect, they lined up nicely. Which was bad news for the GCPD. It didn't take long until the Bat signal was shining high in the sky, beconing the hero back to it. They had gotten a taste of him yesterday, but this time Jean Paul Valley was determined to do more. The whole team was.

 

  
Robin, Nightwing, and Batman all landed on the roof of the GCPD once again. Comissioner Gordon was waiting with a lit cigatette, puffing it and as he watched the group. "Good, you're here. This city is bad, boys. I have my men stationed everywhere but it isn't enough. We need you. We need you to be seen, and most importantly we need Bane taken down." Another puff from his killing machine before smoke is exhaled. "Are you even ready for that?"

 

  
Batman and Nightwing both spoke up at the same time.

 

  
"Yes."

 

  
"No."

 

  
A silence rang out. Gordon raised an eyebrow and the two heroes glared daggers at one another.

 

  
"You aren't ready." Nightwing announced, still refusing to address Jean Paul Valley with the Batman title.

 

  
"I have to agree with Nightwing on this one, boss." Robin spoke up before they could rip each other's throats out. It surprised both of them that Tim had taken Dick's side.

 

  
How could he?! Raged something within Jean Paul's mind, his fingers tightening into fists. I'm the one who gives the orders, I-! The thoughts were interrupted when Dick spoke to Gordon. "We'll deal with Bane when we have a solid plan, Commissioner."

 

  
"...Right." It was obvious Jim didn't understand why there was such heavy bickering. He had known the team for many years, since Nightwing had been Robin, but he'd never known them to be at such odds with one another.

 

  
"Until then no one is stationed on the east, and I can't send anyone else out. Perhaps you could-?" When he'd turned to look at them Nightwing and Robin had both gone, but Batman remained. Shock painted his face. "You're still here?!"

 

  
"You weren't finished speaking." It was only now Batman realized he was alone with Jim. _Did the last one vanish like Robin and Nightwing had? That's rude._

 

  
"Hasn't stopped you before." Jim said slowly, almost accusingly.

 

  
Before another mistake could happen Jean Paul used that as his cue to leave. He jumped off the rooftop and grappled away, snarling into his earpiece as he did so. "Thanks for the heads up! Now where are-"

 

  
"You heard Gordon. East End." Nightwing interrupted, the spite clear in his voice.

 

  
Jean Paul huffed and shot into the direction, swinging through the city streets like the former hero would. It was... freeing. Surely Bruce must miss it. He must miss a lot of things... but there was no use dwelling on what the weaker hero felt. He was Batman now! And he had a duty that awaited him.

 

  
In no time at all the new hero had caught up with Nightwing and Robin. Tim offered an apologetic smile while Dick kept his glare. Yeah, he was Bruce's son alright.

 

  
"So, what's the plan, boss?" Tim asked encouragingly.

 

  
"He doesn't know, Robin." Dick snapped.

 

  
Tim let out a sigh and rubbed at his forehead. How would anything get done if they couldn't work together?! He looked to Jean Paul hopefully, wanting him to prove Nightwing wrong. That expression soon depleated when he caught sight of the clueless expression plastered on Batman's face.

 

  
"I told you." Nightwing hissed.

 

  
"Give me a break, Di-"

 

  
"NO NAMES!" Tim and Dick both said at the same time.

 

  
An embarrassed look crossed over Jean Paul's expression. How many mistakes was he going to make?! "Just... tell me what to do and I'll do it."  
"You can hand over the suit."

 

  
"ENOUGH!"

 

  
A shocked look crossed all their faces when they heard a voice. Then, it was registered who it was. Oh, right... They had two more people on this mission. And their argument had been heard by them. By Bruce and Barbara. It had been Bruce who'd scolded them.

 

  
"Here's the plan." Bruce continued on. He was looking at his monitor which showed a map of the east end, cross-referenced with calls to the police. "The first order is a kidnapping. Robin, you can take care of that on your own. Nightwing, Batman, I have reports of armed gunmen on a building in this street" He paused to send the coordinates, then continued. "I want you two to get there and take them out before they can start firing. Got it?"

 

  
"Got it, Bat-... uh..." Tim tried to correct himself.

 

  
"It's Shadow now." Bruce sighed

 

  
"Right. You heard the man, let's go." Tim went off in his own direction, leaving Dick and Jean Paul to stare at one another.

 

  
"Are you sure about this, B?" Dick spoke as he moved towards the location. "We don't exactly get along."

 

  
"Well you're going to start. Nightwing... I know this is hard, but you need to trust me."

 

  
"....Always, B. Always."

 

  
"Then get going."

 

* * *

 

  
Bruce sighed as he watched the live feed from Batman's cowl as he went on the move with Nightwing. This was his first mission as the Shadow of the Bat, but it wasn't really about that. It was the first time of many where he'd have to watch another fill his position and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to take that. His fingers were already twitching on the chair, a mixed expression of sadness, determination, and anger on his face. Anger at Bane, determination to do his new job right, and sadness that this was what it became. Yet he wasn't done. He'd never be done.

 

"You did good, Bruce." Barbara spoke and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his own to touch it as he stared at the screen. At the wind coming up to hit Batman's face... the city going by so fast...

 

  
"I miss it already, Barbara. Does it ever go away?" He asked slowly.

 

  
"No, Bruce. But it... it gets better. Now chin up. There's work to do."

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Tim Drake had made his way into a building where two gunmen were talking to themselves. It was clear they were amatures by the loud voices and the way it seemed they hadn't run into Batman before.

 

  
"Are ya sure we ain't gettin' iced?" One asked

 

  
"Sure as shit, an we'll be rich when this kid's parent pays up." The other replied.

 

  
"But what if Batman-"

 

  
"Batman got himself killed by Bane, didn't ya hear? Or didja forget why we's doin' this in the first place, huh? Geez, think!"

 

  
The bickering continued but Robin was no longer listening. He had to find the kid and from his place in the vents he was sure one of these exits would lead to wherever they had stashed the child. So he crawled stealthily and carefully so that any creaks could be blamed on the rush of air. The sound of crying came to meet him soon enough. _Bingo!_

 

  
After he took off the cover he dropped through the opening and spotted the child sitting in the corner. Just a little girl, maybe only five or six. Poor thing.

 

  
"It's okay, I'm getting you out of here." Robin announced and lifted her into his arms.

 

  
"You's ain't goin' nowhere, punk!" A voice behind him shouted.

 

  
Damn, he should have been more carefull! Robin quickly dodged a baseball bat that was swung his way. Noise down the hall told him more people were coming. He had better end this quickly. A kick to the man's head renders him unconscious just as the two gunmen burst in and begin to fire, but Robin had already jumped up back into the vents. He left the child behind then swooped down, grabbing the guns from the men and hitting them over the head with them. Swift punches later and the threat was dealt with. He took the girl back carefully and made his way out of the building. Were Nightwing and Batman as lucky?

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Nightwing and Batman had crept through the night to their destination with Shadow telling them of their mission in their ears. "I have more confirmed reports of gunmen and snipers. Whatever is going on over there it won't be pretty. Watch your backs."

 

  
"Will do." Dick said.

 

  
"Don't worry, these scum of the earth have another thing coming!" Jean Paul declared.

 

  
The two dropped down into what seemed like a silent and dark area, a place where they could take down the men one by one. But just as they landed lights flickered on all around them, guns were drawn and aimed at their faces. This couldn't be happening! They were surrounded. One man pushed his way out in front of the rest. One large, large man.

 

  
Bane stood before Batman and Nightwing, towering over them as they got into a fighting stance.

 

  
**_"Do not engage!"_** Bruce was screaming on the earpiece. "I repeat, do not-"

 

  
Batman ran at Bane then, a crazed smile on his lips. He was going to prove himself, he was going to defeat Bane!


End file.
